


Finding their Mates

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bestiality, Crossdressing, Fisting, Foot Fetish, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a demigod's born their mortal parent dies. They are then brought to the city of New Troy by satyrs, who are immortal and raised by Chiron and others. When a demigod turns 15 it's determined whether they're able to create life or give life. This means some are can get others pregnant (creators) and others can get pregnant (carriers), regardless of gender. Once that's done demigods find their mates. After that they become immortal and are finally allowed to see their godly parents. The thing is they choose their mates in a very interesting(kinky) way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo sat on the couch thinking about how much had changed in the past week. A few days ago he was a wild demigod training, fixing stuff and being goofy and now he was a carrier sharing a roomy apartment with 3 other carriers: Jason, his oldest friend, Percy, the most hyperactive person he had even met, other than himself and Luke, Percy's best friend who was brought to New Troy by the same satyr who brought the son of Poseidon. Jason was 16 only an year older than Leo, Percy 17 and Luke 19 which the Latino assumed meant he had trouble finding a mate. Leo thinks it's because he's quite intimidating. Anyway the biggest change is linked to the way carriers find their mates. They work at cafes during the last 4 days of the week which unmated creators visit. The most interesting part of all that's that they have to wear a short dress, to show off their legs among other things while they're working. The different dress is given to everyone by Aphrodite who decides what would look good on them. Leo's dress is really short, like all the others, with sequin in different shades or red so that it looks like it's made of red flames. It's also super tight to show off his cherry-shaped ass and strapless. The goddess also makes him wear black 4,5 inch round toe heels with it and red lipstick.

 

"Leo snap out of it we'll be late!"- said the sea prince interrupting the Latino's thoughts.

 

The son of Hephaestus looked at the other three of them wearing their 'work' clothes. Luke's look was similar to Leo's. The only differences were that the dress was indigo dye and made of leather so it clung to his round ass and his lipstick was pink. Percy's was also somewhat similar to the Latino's. There were several differences like that his heels were pointed-toe, that his dress had a v-neck and that it was black and made of satin which showed off his juicy, heart shaped ass. Jason's was the most different. Since the Roman was rather muscular the goddess faced a challenge when creating his dress, but somehow managed to do it. It was a hot pink, leopard print chiffon dress with a cowl neckline, a circle skirt and a thick black belt. She also gave him black sandals and pink lipstick. Anyway because the dress wasn't tight the goddess made it super short that even the slightest breeze could lift it to expose his big bubble butt. Aphrodite also told them what to wear under their dresses so Leo was wearing black lace panties, Percy - a red thong, Luke - pink frilly undies and Jason - yellow silky cheeky undies.

 

"Valdez, we don't have all day!"- said the son of Hermes loudly and finally managed to get the boy's attention.

 

"What? Oh right the cafe!"- he said and went into his and Percy's room to put on his dress. Once that was done there was one last thing. He got the small box out of his wardrobe and took out the bottle of lube, vibrator and cock ring. The thing was a carrier's sex drive increased a lot around creators so it was either this or throwing themselves at every guy in sight, not that they were complaining.

 

<break>

 

They were now at the cafe. Jason was about to bring the Turkish coffee the obnoxious ventus name Dylan ordered to him, when he noticed Percy staring, again! He put the coffe on the counter, Dylan can wait, and got to the sea prince.

 

"Perce, stop it!"- ordered the blond.

 

"But he's so perfect!"- replied the son of Poseidon.

 

Then go talk to him, you've had your eye on him for at least half an year."- said the Roman.

 

"But look at him, I mean the guy's wearing an Italian Gothic designer velvet vampire trench coat that's worth probably more than this cafe and our apartment combined, why would he talk to me?"

 

"Perce he's here, which means he's looking for a mate."

 

"I don't know can you please bring him his cappuccino, instead of me?"

 

"Normally I would say no, but Dylan will probably get mad if he has to wait longer so OK."

 

While he was doing that Leo was washing up some coffee mugs when an muscular Asian guy walked in.

 

"Wow, who's that?"- wondered the Latino.

 

"That's Frank Zhang, son of Mars."- said the sea prince.

 

"And how exactly do you know this Perce?"

 

"He and you know whose sister had a thing before they both turned out to be creators and he's a good friend of mine."

 

"Perce this is getting ridiculous, you even know things about the love lives of his family members, go there, talk to Nico and be done with it!"

 

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

 

At that moment Luke got a little mad and said: "Then it's his loss, any guy would be lucky to have you Perce, if you don't make your move soon you'll end up like me."

 

"I'm sensing there's something you're hiding Luke, but I'll have to get it out of you later, right now I gotta get Frank's order."- said the son of Hephaestus and left.

 

"Luke are you sure, who knows maybe he hasn't found a mate, maybe he's just been sick why is why he hasn't come here in the past few weeks."- said the green eyed demigod.

 

"That's not the point Perce, I didn't make my move and I had two years time and now I'm paying the price."

 

Meanwhile Jason brought Nico's order to him.

 

"One question: How come Percy never brings me my drink?"- asked the Italian.

 

"Ask him yourself, now if you excuse me I have someone to deal with."- replied the son of Jupiter.

 

He went back to take Dylan's coffee and brought it to the ventus that looked like Superman.

 

"Took you long enough bitch! And it's cold!"- he growled and smacked the Roman's ass.

 

Jason wanted to zap him with a bolt of thunder but he couldn't because these things were allowed and common in these types of cafes so he moved along.

 

"Hey Leo what's up?"- he asked.

 

"I think I met my mate."- answered the son of Hephaestus.

 

"That's great at least one of us is having luck."- said Jason and got behind the counter.

 

He felt Leo thinking what the Hades was wrong with his friends, were the blind? -Starting tomorrow he would help them, but now he had to woo the hot muscular Roman. He got the ordered latte and went to bring it to Frank. He swayed his hips in the most erotic way possible. As he was putting down the coffee Jason made a small breeze that lifted Leo's dress a bit. This got the Canadian's attention.

 

"Here you go"- said the Latino and made sure frank felt his breath on his pale skin.

 

The Canadian picked up the foam cup and noticed something. Leo had written his name on the cup which is all one needed for an Iris Message and the words 'call me'. The Roman looked up and smiled at the Latino. 

 

"OK now that that's settled I can start helping my friends."- the son of Hephaestus thought to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next time Leo will help Percy and Nico. I can't wait, I really wanna write Nicercy. Oh and if anyone has the chance to try Turkish coffee, my advice is don't it's disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

So Leo had a date with Frank on Monday which gave him 3 days to help his friends. He decided to start with Jason so he told the blond he would handle Dylan for the day. He went to take the ventus' order.

 

"Where's blondie?"- asked the tall boy.

 

"Away from you, now what do you want?!"- replied the Latino and then the ventus smirked.

 

The next thing Jason saw was a furious son of Hephaestus coming towards the bar.

 

"He didn't, did he?"- asked the Roman.

 

"No, he didn't do anything except order the toughest and most time consuming drink to make!"

 

"Soy green tea latte?"- asked the son of Jupiter not really sure if he wanted to know.

 

"Yup"

 

"Do us a favor, make it in 5 minutes max and serve it to him like that"- said the blond.

 

Leo did exactly that.

 

"What the hell is this, it tastes like dirt!"- yelled Dylan.

 

"When you order crap you get crap"- replied Leo.

 

"And what if I complain and refuse to pay?"- smirked the ventus.

 

"20 drachmas says you won't after you hear what I have to say to you"

 

"I am listening!"

 

"I'll tell you how to mate with Jason and boss him around"- smirked the demigod.

 

"Well what are you waiting for?"

 

"The 20 drachmas you owe me!"- said the Latino. Dylan made a face, got his wallet and gave Leo the coins.

 

"OK, here's the deal. Jason's probably the sluttiest person you'll ever meet, bossing him around won't be a problem, he just doesn't realize you're serious about mating."

 

"Continue, what do I do?"

 

"Well Jason's planning to go to the cinema tonight to see some film that the rest of us hate so he's gonna be alone. Wait for him there and when you see him take him by force"

 

"And you're sure this will work?"

 

"If it doesn't I'll give you 10 drachmas!"

 

"Not fair"

 

"What is? Enjoy your drink"- smirked the son of Hephaestus and walked away. 

 

<break>

 

Jason was at the cinema. He was so excited about seeing 'Superman Returns' for the Gods know which time, too bad the others didn't like it. He bought some popcorn and went to take a seat. He bumped into someone who rudely went away without apologizing. Since Jason didn't get a good look at the person in the darkness of the movie theater he let it go and took his seat. He started eating his popcorn and noticed that they were quite oily, but decided not to care. The first 15 minutes of the movie went fine but the blond started feeling sleepy and as he watched he became sleepier and sleepier, and then not even the loudest sound could get to his ears as he dozed off.

 

<break>

 

The son of Jupiter woke up. He took a look and realized he was not in the movie theater, instead he was in what appeared to be a bedroom of some fancy apartment. He turned his head to the window nearby and realized it was actually a penthouse. Then he noticed the sound of running water and realized that someone was in the bathroom. When he tried to get up he noticed his clothes were missing and his legs were tied to the bed. then the door opened and Dylan walked in. He only had a towel around his waist and was dripping wet. Jason wouldn't admitted but the ventus' gorgeous, muscular body and sexy face was making him horny. Then Dylan dropped the towel to reveal his 8 inch member and Jason snapped back into reality.

 

"What do you think you're doing?"- asked the Roman.

 

"Taking my mate"- replied the ventus casually.

 

"What?"

 

"You heard me. Your friend Leo informed me that you thought I was only messing around so I put some sleeping potion in your popcorn, brought you here, stripped and tied you then received all your stuff from your friends. After that I threw out all your clothes. From now on only girl's clothes for you!"

 

"You gotta be kidding me!"

 

The ventus smirked and told Jason to put on a red lace nightie he threw at him. The blond found himself obeying. Dylan then untied his legs and jumped onto the bed.

 

"You've been a naughty little slut, I think you need a spanking!"- said the ventus and Jason was automatically on his lap. Maybe the blond wanted to be taken more than he had realized. He felt his nightie being lifted to expose his juicy bubble butt. Then Dylan initiated the first, hard, painful smack, making his soon to be mate yelp. He slapped again and again harder and harder and was equally surprised as he was pleased that the blond was only letting out wanton moans after the first couple of smacks. By the 20th slap Jason was sweaty and in ecstasy while his ass was as red as his nightie and stinging. That's when the ventus decided he has had enough and lowered his face to his lover's ass. The blond began moaning again as he felt Dylan's tongue inside his making his entrance nice, wet and slick. Once he was done a thick, golden retriever tailed vibrator was inserted into the Roman's ass. As the toy started buzzing against his prostate Jason swears he saw stars.

 

Then Dylan got in front of his now kneeling lover and shoved his dick in the blonds mouth. The Roman sucked like a pro, but the whole point of it was to get the 8 inch member wet and slick so when th ventus felt he was close he pulled out. He went back to the blonds ass, pleased to see that the vibrator was causing the 6,5 inch, hairless dick to leak precum and removed the toy. Jason knew what was coming and prepared himself and then without any warning the ventus thrust his thick member into the tight ass. Jason never felt like this before, sure he wasn't new to having a vibrator up his ass but noting could compare to the real thing. The pace started out fast and it soon became brutal. Jason was pushing backwards wanting to take in more of the big dick as it hit his prostate with every thrust. Dylan noticed that the blond was close so he whispered in his ear: "Beg slut!"

 

Jason was desperate so there was really no other choice: "Please, master let me um, your monster is gonna drive me insane! Please!"

 

After a couple of minutes of 'thinking' the ventus approved and Jason blew his load, staining the silk sheets and his nightie. His ass tightened around Dylan. The ventus knew he wouldn't last long so he kissed his mate's swollen lips as he filled his ass with his seed.

 

They both lied in bed panting for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and they Dylan spooned Jason and said: "I love you!"

 

"I love you, too!"-replied Jason as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Finally after a long time I'm relatively free. I got good grades on half my exams and I'm still waiting for results to the others, wish me good luck. Anyway next chapter will be about Nico and Percy. Also I'm thinking of changing the Luke/Grover ship so who do you guys see Luke with (besides Octavian)?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Jason walked into the cafe. He was wearing a black, peplum top with a tab neck, tight orange leather pants and black 3,5 inch strappy heels.

 

"Hey Jace heard you got lucky, yesterday"- smirked the Latino.

 

"Leo I would kill you if I wasn't ecstatic. Thanks for everything!"- replied the Roman.

 

"Hey, what are friends for?! Anyway gotta go help Percy now."- said the son of Hephaestus.

 

"I would join you, but today Dylan and I see our dads for the first time"

 

"Wait isn't Dylan's dad Typhon?"

 

"That's the thing, we're going to Mount St. Helens, you see Typhon can talk and project himself through the mountain."

 

"Isn't that like extremely dangerous?"

 

"Maybe, but that's what we're all promised, it wouldn't be fair if Dylan didn't see his dad no matter how dangerous it is. Anyway gotta go now I'll call you later to see how helping Percy went."- said the blond and left.

 

<break>

 

"There he is again."- said the sea prince starring at the son of Hades.

 

"Perce!"- Leo glared at him.

 

"Oh, come on just for today, please Leo!"- said Percy and gave him the sad puppy-dog eyes.

 

"Fine"- said the Latino and walked over to Nico's table.

 

"May I take your order?"- asked the son of Hephaestus.

 

"Yeah, how about a piece of Percy"- joked the Italian.

 

"Unbelievable, why didn't you ever say anything to him?"

 

"Well, he's always dodging me!"

 

"That's because he has a major crush on you, why don't I go get him?!"- said the Latino and left.

 

"Hey Perce Nico has something he wants to tell you!"- said Leo and Percy nervously went over to Nico's table.

 

"Hello"- said the sea prince nervously.

 

"Hey, Perce your friend Leo informed me that you are uncomfortable around me, I wanna make sure that he's wrong, so why don't you seat down?"- said the Italian.

 

"Oh, I can't it's against the cafe's rules unless I'm on a date."- said the son of Poseidon and the Ghost King replied with an unimpressed face.

 

"Oh. Oh!"- gasped the green eyed demigod as he realized the Italian was asking him on a date.

 

<break>

 

"... and that's when i first used my power over water."- said the sea prince to the amused son of Hades.

 

"You're amazing, easy to talk to even though sassy, loyal, pure although mischievous, brave even though impulsive, why didn't I ask you out sooner?"- said the Ghost King.

 

"Because I was hiding behind the bar."- joked the sea price and they both laughed.

 

"Funny, too"

 

"Don't forget naughty"

 

"Oh well, why don't you show me how naughty you can be?"- smirked the olive skinned demigod.

 

"Follow me"- said the son of Poseidon and led Nico towards the storage closet.

 

Once the door was closed they kissed passionately. At first it was sloppy but then as Percy slightly opened his mouth and gave Nico access it turned into Elysium. Their tongues fought for dominance which Nico eventually as expected won and explored his mate's warm, wet cavern. They had to separate for air sooner or later but when it came to a son of a sea god and a death god it was much later. Then Nico switched to his neck and left a hickey as his hands were playing with the sea prince's nipples making them rock hard and purple. Soon Percy found himself bent, his panties at his ankles and his tight skirt lifted. Seeing the vibrator the olive skinned demigod realized his lover didn't need preparation so he unzipped his jeans and thrust his 9 inch dick right in. Percy yelp as his insides became stuffed. No vibrator could compare to the Italian's dick. The said demigod grabbed onto the sea prince's hips and started thrusting at a brutally fast pace. Percy was trying not to moan and whimper as his prostate got assaulted without much success especially when the Italian smacked his creamy white, heart shaped ass, which was quite often causing his ass to slowly turn a nice shade of crimson red. Nico removed the cock ring and started stroking his mate's dick. Only moments later the raven haired demigod came onto the floor. His walls tightened around Nico's length as the said demigod spilled his seed into the tightness a few minutes later. 

 

"I love you!"- they said simultaneously in between pants.

 

Percy turned off and reinserted the vibrator back into his ass, not wanting Nico's seed to ooze out. They got their clothing to look presentable and left the closet. On the other side of the door were Luke and Leo with their arms crossed.

 

"Seriously, in the storage closet? We had to play the loudest song so that no-one could hear you two shag"- asked the Latino.

 

"Oops!"- replied both Nico and his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I decided who I'm gonna pair Luke with - Kronos. Anyway tomorrow I'm gonna post the first chap (or chaps :) ) of my latest story. Basically a few years after BOO there's a huge explosion killing every mortal and demigod. The goddess Ananke tells the gods that the mortals would be reborn and so will the demigods but the latter have to be reborn as gods. She then tells them who should knock up who so that that happens. Sounds sad but it the sadness will only be present in the beginning of the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Percy and Nico were sitting in the cafe when Leo walked up to them. 

 

"Hey guys!"- said the Latino as he sat with them.

 

"Uh Leo the rules"- said the sea prince.

 

"I don't care. Now that I helped you two you owe me one"- replied the son of Hephaestus.

 

"Sure Leo what do you want?'- asked the son of Poseidon.

 

"Tell me Luke's secret and don't even try acting dumb!"- demanded the Latino.

 

"I guess a deal's a deal. Luke has a crush on Kronos and just when he found the courage to ask him out the guy stopped showing up at the cafe."

 

"Wait the Kronos, the Titan King of Mount Othrys, our great-grandpa/grandpa?"

 

"Same one"

 

"And you aren't worried about him?"

 

"Not really sure Kronos is dangerous but so is every other god of mythological creature we know."

 

"Wait shouldn't Kronos be in Tartarus?"

 

"He managed to reform"

 

"Aren't the gods supposed to be doing something about that?"

 

"Well according to Eunomia, the goddess of laws they can't do anything unless he does something to make himself look as a threat again.

 

"Ok and any idea why he's not coming to the cafe anymore?"

 

"Well he actually is, I asked Nico to do a little digging and turns out he had angered a lampade who made him temporarily invisible which he's using to get a good look at Luke's fun parts.

 

"Creepy"

 

"I heard that!"- said the titan who appeared before them. He was muscular, bald except for his circle beard, had a wicked face expression, a yellow skin undertone and looked as Luke would put it 'aged to perfection". He reminded Leo of a silent movie villain.

 

"Guess the spell's is over gramps! Now if you don't go and take Luke out I'll be sending you back to Tartarus."- said Percy.

 

The titan didn't need to be told twice (this time) and marched to the bar. 

 

"Your back?!"- said the blond surprised.

 

"Never left, long story short got turned invisible and have been 'admiring' you since."- explained the titan making the son of Hermes blush.

 

"Now, i'm supposed to ask you out on a date but we both know that's not what's gonna happen."- said Kronos, grabbed Luke and put him over his shoulder. Using his time-based abilities the titan was soon at his mansion.

 

"So this is how it's like having a sugar daddy!"- grinned the trickster. Not a moment passed and he was in the bedroom wearing a really short French maid apron. The bed was a mess. The pillows were wrinkled, the blanked was basically gathered in a ball and the sheets were unironed.

  


"Well looks like someone's been a naughty maid!"- said the titan lord.

  


"What?"- asked the son of Hermes before realizing it was a role-play.

  


"Lucky for you I'm old-fashioned so no firing, instead punishment."

  


The next thing Luke knew he was on Kronos' lap. The titan initiated the first painful smack which caught the blond by surprise so he yelped. Before he knew it he felt his lover's big hand on his ass for the second time. This time only a whimper came out of his mouth. As the Kronos continued Luke's whimpers slowly turned into loud moans and then his ass was as red as a beetroot and really sensitive. Before the titan positioned his mate on his back in bed he gave one final slap to the unexpecting,  stinging flesh making the blond scream.

  


"Now be a good maid and clean my hairy, sweaty armpits and my feet."- ordered the titan lord.

  


  


Luke really enjoyed the musky scent of his master's pits and licked his feet and sucked his toes like a pro. Kronos enjoyed it so much he moaned quite a few times in the process. What Luke didn't expect was the titan's pubes and then hairy asshole on his face but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it and Kronos almost came there and then. 

  


Once his ass was clean Kronos without warning thrust into Luke's unprepared hole. Luke screamed so loud all of New Troy would have heard him. The titan ignored it and started thrusting at a fast pace. Luke was whimpering really loud but as the assault on his prostate began he started seeing stars and was soon in ecstasy. After several minutes of constantly accelerating the pace Kronos realized his lover was close. Luke came untouched. His tight, until recently virgin ass became tighter but before the titan could spill his seed a mark appeared on his chest and then disappeared. Kronos blew his load inside his mate and kissed him fiercely, his beard tickling the blond.

  


"What was that?"- asked the titan.

  


"My favorite uncle Apollo asked his cousin Hecate to give me a one time ability to cast a spell that would make your dick get sucked into Chaos if you try any funny business with our children!"

  


"Well since my genitals are presumably staying with us for the rest of eternity I guess we should get all your cavities used to it. He then positioned himself so that his head was at Luke's crotch, his arm almost wholly in the tight hole making sure the swollen belly stays swollen while his giant, hairy balls in his lovers mouth. To the titan's surprise Luke had absolutely no trouble sleeping. When he would wake up in the morning the cum on his chest would show him how many wet dreams a titan can have.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love how this chap turned out especially since I had no ideas. Next one will be Frank/Leo and probably the last. Sorry I didn't post last week I had a really annoying guest over who had to be staying in my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo couldn't believe how nervous he was. His date with Frank was in half an hour and he was pacing up and down in the spaciously lonely apartment which he now had all to him self, still unable to decide what to wear much less what to talk about. Then there was a knock on the door. He curiously opened it to see Percy, Jason and Luke at the doorway.

 

"Told you!"- grinned Percy.

 

"What are you guys doing here?"- asked the Latino.

 

"We knew you would get nervous about your date and you helped all of us now it's our turn!"- said the sea prince.

 

"Thanks guys, I'll need all the help I can get, I don't know what I'm gonna wear or talk about."- the son of Hephaestus started rambling.

 

"Wow, Leo, chill, Luke go get him an outfit and you Perce get some juice and chocolate"

 

<15 minutes later>

 

Leo was feeling much better. Some snacks and a little pep talk helped him calm down and realize how pointless it was to think of what he would talk about. He was also in a flame print, super slim-fit, strappy jumpsuit that had zippers in both the front and back which came down to his fun parts and a low v-neck paired with 3 inch wedge sandals. 

 

"Thanks guys, now I got 15 minutes to make it to the cafe at the border of the forest."

 

"That will take a while let me take you there"- said Luke.

 

"How are you gonna do that?"- asked the Latino.

 

"Well you know that some get new power after mating. Now I can use super-speed, charmspeak and mind-reading."- said the blond grabbed Leo and was at the cafe in a few seconds.

 

"There you go, 15 minutes early"

 

"Thanks Luke"- said the Latino.

 

'Have fun"- replied the son of Hermes and whooshed out of the picture.

 

The son of Hephaestus waited for the Canadian for roughly 10 minutes. During that time he asked himself what he really wanted this date to be like. He didn't really wanna go to a cafe and sit and talk and talk for gods know how long, he wanted to do something fun. It was only because of Frank that he was giving this cafe a chance.

 

"Hey Leo"- said the son of Mars upon arrival.

 

"Hey yourself"- said the tanned demigod. He found it strange that the Canadian was wearing a lumberjack outfit but didn't give it much thought. He started opening the door of the cafe but Frank stopped him.

 

"You didn't think the date was in there did you?"- smirked Frank.

 

When the confused son of Hephaestus didn't reply Frank said: "Follow me"

 

They started walking towards the woods. Now that was more like it. After about 5 minutes of walking they were at a spot where there was a cabin and a campfire. The sky was full of stars, there were gentle breezes, the night-birds were singing, the nearby streams were murmuring, the smell of herbs and pine trees was in the air, it was chaos really, but it was also so calm, peaceful and tranquil, it was perfect.

 

"Like it? I live here"- asked the son of Mars.

 

"Seriously?!"- asked the Latino, surprised.

 

"Well I have a house in town but I prefer the cabin"

 

"Very nice"

 

"Now Leo, I know we don't know each other that well, but around you I get the confidence to do anything even rush things, so what do you say, gonna be my mate?"

 

"Yes!"- said Leo as if he's been waiting for this his whole life.

 

"Awesome then I guess we should..."

 

"Oh! About that..."- said the Latino and whispered something to the son of Mars making him grin. He shed his clothes and turned into a human dragon like creature. His body was covered in orange scales, he had red dragon wings a long tongue and his penis was now 10 inches, 2,5 inches longer. Leo soon unziped the zippers and Frank forced him against a tree. He found a red butt plug inside his lover's ass. He quickly thrust his dick inside the tightness, inserting his long tongue into the Latino's mouth to stop him from yelping. The pace was fast and Frank hit the smaller demigod's prostate every time as Leo's penis was rubbing against the tree. The Latino came within minutes. Frank shortly followed as the tight ass became tighter. Then he turned back into his human form and grabbed Leo who would have collapsed on the ground. He carried him bridal style to the cabin and placed him on his lap. He started spanking the cherry shaped ass. Leo yelped upon the first, unexpected, hard smack but after that was only moaning and whimpering. This was turning him on so much that by the time his ass was a nice shade of crimson he had come 3 more times. Frank reinserted the butt plug back into the Latino's ass. But then Leo suddenly overpowered him and after a couple of seconds Frank's big juicy bubble butt was being spanked. He was moaning even harder than Leo. The son of Hephaestus sneakily checked under the mattress to hind a ton of sex toys. The Canadian came on the 20th slap and then Leo inserted a vibrator inside him. They laid in bed panting to catch their breaths. Once they did they played with each others hard, juicy nipples for a while before saying "I love you for the first time" and falling asleep.

 

 

The End

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
